


滁州月

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [43]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 家庭伦理剧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 旧作，“文风挑战”之“少女或者小清新”体。





	滁州月

彼时，他和赵匡胤都还年轻。

潮润润的风拂过鬓脚，带出分不同于北地的缠绵味道。他熬夜审完了最后一个被误认为盗匪的百姓，松口气站起来的时候有刹那眩晕。身边将军眼疾手快地揽住他，距离近到他被对方胸口的甲胄硌得生疼。滁州城上初生的日头将赵匡胤棱角分明的面孔耀得发亮，也将赵匡胤趴在他耳边说的话晒得发软，仿佛下一刻就能化成水顺着淮河哗啦啦淌走的软。  
“快去休息……这次若是没有则平你，也不知道我要枉杀多少人命……”  
旁的话他都听不清。他只记得明明是第一次见面，这个小他五岁的男人就操着口河洛官话唤他的字，熟稔得好像那么平淡无奇的两个字在他舌头上扎了根，总有一天要抽芽长叶，开出花来。

第二天入夜时分城门口一阵兵荒马乱。他听旁人说是老将军领兵路过想来探探儿子，但是到了这个点按军法绝不能开门。他走过去的时候赵匡胤正把年轻矫健的身躯戳得笔直，就像一杆孤零零的枪。他看到将军脸上铁一样绷紧了的神色，突然就不忍心把劝对方回去休息的话说出来。父亲去世时铺天盖地的孤独潮水般翻涌而至，让他有个瞬间很想拥抱这个男人。  
滁州守将隔着城门守了他的父亲一夜，滁州新来的判官在旁边守了他一夜。  
他没想到这是个开始。从此之后赵匡胤在每个不成眠的晚上都会把他也拖起来，窗前彻夜不熄的灯火摇曳，冗长得就像那年那日滁州的月光。

赵老爷子进城后扑头病倒，跟着就是柴荣一纸调令要他的得意干将回寿春前线。还没等赵匡胤在忠孝之间多作为难，他就主动开口揽下了侍疾的活计。穿衣洗脸端茶喂药，他什么都干，伺候自己亲爹也不过这么经心。赵弘殷精神头好的时候他扶着老人走出去晒晒太阳，六合大战的捷报被传信的兵士一路小跑大声念出来，一老一少听见都乐没了眼睛。  
“小时候跟猴儿似的不听管，如今看着这小子还挺有出息，像我。”  
他就忍不住开始想象，赵匡胤这样的人，有一天老了也会像他的父亲一样，花白的须发根根支棱着。却会在看向自己的时候，一抖一抖地笑起来。

那是他们多么久的好时光，一十七年。

十七年前他给他父亲戴了宗子的孝，十四年前他给他披了一件黄袍子。  
十三年前他给他妹妹说了门亲事，十二年前他陪他把母亲送走。  
十年前赵匡胤说参知政事就只是参知政事，他们永远也越不过你去。  
八年前赵匡胤说宰相还是要用读书人，你可在学问上长点心吧。  
三年前赵匡胤说莫不是天下都以为，这大宋江山凭你做主。

现在，他和赵匡胤都已老了。  
朕已经忍你忍到头了，你给朕滚。滚出汴京城去，再也别回来。  
他听着这些绝情的话居然想笑。赵匡胤一向说喜欢看他的笑，纤长的眼睛月牙儿一样弯起来，挠得人心里痒痒。  
想起那年滁州别后他被朝廷派往西北，屁股还没坐热就接到回京的调令。同事一脸艳羡地叹他真是好命，官家最最看重那位赵指挥，旁人谁能三十岁就开府建节。  
赶回东京城的那日雪似扬花，三十岁的节帅勒住马缰冲他伸出手来：“做过一次我的人，一辈子你便是我的人。”雪花扑簌落了他们满肩，连那匹马都被染得白了头。  
可是一辈子他这么长，没走到最后谁敢说到头来会怎样。  
赵匡胤，你怎么敢。

曰黄昏以为期兮，羌中道而改路。初既与余成言兮——  
后悔遁而有他。


End file.
